


0300

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Only Rodney could apologize in this way about something he complicated when it could have been solved rather simply.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	0300

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [wallsmut](http://wallsmut.livejournal.com/), "Hot, Hard and Up Against the Wall" challenge. And this is written in a peculiar manner. It's Radek's POV, but in the present tense. It felt odd to write this fic in the usual third person past tense.

__________________________________________________________

Radek tries to be out of the lab before 0300, if possible. That’s usually the time Rodney likes to come in with a stroke of pure genius and work on things for a few hours before ambling back off to his room to sleep once more.

Rodney’s infuriating, yes, and annoying, abrasive, and arrogant. But he’s also compassionate, caring and empathic… in his own singular way.

But what bothers Radek the most is how Rodney looks when he comes in at 0300. Rodney always looks like he rolled out of bed and left someone there. His hair sticks up like someone ran their hands through it, and his eyes are bright with insight and the desire to go curl back up in bed. And that mouth of Rodney’s tends to look puffy, as if he’d kissed someone not even five minutes ago.

It doesn’t help that Rodney sometimes shows up in pajamas and throws a lab coat on over top. Radek’s thankful for the lab coat because, more often than not, Rodney’s pajamas are so thin, it leaves very little to the imagination.

And Radek has always had an active imagination.

He tries to not imagine what Rodney’s thighs really look like, not pressed against flannel. Or that trailblazing line of hair visible on Rodney’s belly when he stretches and his shirt rides up. Or the way those pajama bottoms tend to cling to the curve of his ass before the lab coat settles over top and obscures it from view.

What’s worse is that Radek knows that he shouldn’t be thinking of Rodney like this.

He shouldn’t be thinking of what it would be like to slip his hands into Rodney’s pants; to feel Rodney’s body against his; to kiss that sarcastic mouth and elicit incomprehensible words from it.

“Radek!”

Radek looks up at the sound of Rodney’s bark. Rodney’s standing there, in pajamas and a lab coat, looking a bit vexed as usual. Unfortunately, Rodney seems to be in one of those moods tonight; Radek prefers the ones where Rodney just comes in, does what he wants and then leaves. Everybody’s usually happy then; usually him, since he and Rodney are almost the only ones here at such a late hour.

“Yes Rodney?” Radek asked, looking up as he adjusted his glasses.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rodney demands.

“Doing?” Radek asks in feigned puzzlement.

Rodney huffs in annoyance. “You think I don’t know that you’re ogling me from halfway across the room?”

Radek blushes slightly, and then coughs before saying, “No. I was wondering what you were grumbling about. Not ogling you.”

Rodney doesn’t look like he’s buying that line for a second. “Look, just let me get back to my work, okay?” he waves a hand in irritation as he walks back to his workstation. “Just let me know and I’ll slot you in.”

“Excuse me?” Radek asks softly, not liking the implication in Rodney’s words.

“Obviously, you want me; so let me know and I’ll slot you in when I’ve got five minutes or so for sex.”

Radek stares at Rodney. That is not what he wants to hear from the infuriatingly aggravating object of his affection. He doesn’t say anything for a long moment before he says a bit coldly, “I don’t want your five minutes.”

Rodney looks surprised but shrugs. “Your loss.”

Radek can’t understand how Rodney can be so blasé about it. But this is Rodney; so long as it gets the job done, then nothing more is usually required. Given how close they came to being discovered by the Wraith and how Rodney saved them all, Radek wonders how he missed it. But Radek refuses to be nothing more than a release for Rodney’s pent up sexual energy.

“Oh, don’t tell me that I’ve hurt your feelings.” Rodney groans.

Radek shrugs and gathers up his things. “It’s your loss. I usually like to take longer than five minutes.”

And with that, he walks out of the lab.

__________________________________________________________

It’s a week later when Rodney kisses him, and Radek wasn’t exactly expecting it. It was almost 0300 in the morning, and they’d been in the lab for almost 16 hours straight.

Rodney had come over to Radek’s workstation, ostensibly to ask him something. Radek wasn’t sure what sort of scientific question required Rodney to lean in and brush lips with Radek before outright kissing him. And Radek is quite sure that no scientific question could possibly require such skillful usage of lips or an attempt to suck his tongue out from his mouth. Or that two hands should start wandering down one’s body.

When Rodney pulls away after a few minutes, Radek isn’t sure what to say. But he’s sure that he probably shouldn’t stay in the same room as Rodney. When he looks up at Rodney’s eyes, he gets a very good idea of what Rodney is aiming for. And it makes him absolutely certain that he needs to leave the room as quickly as possibly.

Radek records what he was doing, tucks the logbook under his arm and pushes Rodney aside before he calmly leaves the lab. He doesn’t even utter one word to Rodney. It’s not until he’s back in his own room that he starts. He paces back and forth at the foot of his bed, the vehement words spilling from his mouth in Czech saying what he thinks of Rodney not thinking for once.

But what Radek really doesn’t like is when he gets an amazing kiss for all the wrong reason.

__________________________________________________________

Next week, Rodney tries the same thing again in the quiet shadows of the lab. Radek curses himself for not stopping Rodney before he leans in, and curses Rodney for his galling stupidity. This time, he shoves Rodney away, before Rodney can feel and see the incontrovertible proof that the kisses are indeed appreciated. Considering how his week has been going so far, between all the extra work and Rodney sniping at him for every little thing, this is the last thing he needs. 

“Oh come on!” Rodney snaps in annoyance. “Would you just stop playing hard to get?”

Radek likes hearing that even less from Rodney; likes it even less than what Rodney said the first time. “I am not playing hard to get. And you… !”

Radek spits out the Czech angrily before he quickly gathers up his things and storms from the lab. He can hear Rodney’s footsteps behind him, and he turns. Rodney stops up short of a foot from him.

“You,” Radek holds up a finger in warning and has a scowl on his face now. “Will stay away from me until you figure it out. Or you will not be happy.”

“Radek –” Rodney starts.

Radek isn’t too sure what he said; his frayed temper snaps and he’s certain of two things: he’s speaking in Czech, and he’s saying it with as much nastiness as he can muster, which is quite a bit at the moment. Rodney holds up his hands in placation and backs away towards the lab slowly, like Radek’s morphed into some snarling beast hungry for blood.

Radek glares until Rodney was back inside the lab and the door slid shut. He stomps off to his quarters to get some much-needed sleep and Radek finds himself hoping that Rodney decides to back off for good.

__________________________________________________________

Rodney, being Rodney, only backs off for another week. Radek isn’t expecting Rodney to loom up beside him. It is just after 0300, and Rodney isn’t known for looming or just popping up out of nowhere at this hour; he can be heard grumbling and shuffling from a mile away. 

Radek is standing and recording results from an experiment. So when Rodney looms beside him, he jumps a bit, moving towards the wall. And before he can say anything, Rodney is in front of him again. Only this time, with the wall to his back, Rodney is against him, and kissing with a frightening intensity.

It takes Radek a moment to remind himself that: firstly, he didn’t ask to be kissed; secondly, that it’s Rodney kissing him; thirdly, while it is Rodney kissing him, he is not willing to put up with half the stuff Rodney will probably put him through because Rodney himself isn’t sure.

Radek grasps Rodney’s shoulders and pushed him away forcibly. Rodney’s lips leave his with an almost obscene popping sound. He stares at Rodney for a long moment. Radek can feel his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest and it feels like something is constricting his lungs, and making him breathe harshly.

Rodney is looking at him with intent blue eyes; from the way they’re smoldering – and that truly is the only word for it – it’s quite clear that Rodney wants one thing. And Radek knows that he should not be staring at Rodney as he is now. Of course, Radek realizes wryly, his first mistake was making eye contact almost immediately.

But he snaps out of it when Rodney moves slightly. Radek’s getting a strong urge to leave before he ends up in something that’ll probably be way over his head. Something with Rodney usually is. He should leave and take a day off; maybe come up with a different work schedule. Anything to cut Rodney and this… insanity from his life long enough for him to get over this… thing, that’s he’s developed for Rodney.

“Enough,” Radek speaks and finds his voice embarrassingly rough. He clears his throat and speaks once more. “You don’t listen and I’ve had it. No more Rodney.”

“No more?” Rodney asks quietly. “I haven’t even done anything remotely pleasurable or worthwhile.”

Radek pauses, watching Rodney again. He’s never seen this side of Rodney before. That usual stubborn determination is there, but the driving force behind it is undoubtedly Rodney’s starved, and unquestioning, libido. And Rodney’s eyes and lips are starting to look all too promising.

“That’s…” Radek can hear the faint tremor in his voice and mentally curses himself for it. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. Just leave me alone.”

“Radek, how stupid do you think I am to not know that you look at me,” Rodney moves in a bit closer, nudging a knee between Radek’s. “How you look at me. And you’re being even stupider for standing there and trying to deny the fact that you want me.”

There are times that Radek hates it when, socially, Rodney decides to pull his head from his ass and finally notice things. Like now. And Rodney’s knee isn’t exactly helping at the moment either.

“Fine,” Radek says. “I do. And I know you’re a complete nightmare sometimes, but I refuse to deal with your hang-ups.”

That seems to hit something in Rodney. “I do not have hang-ups. Slight problems, maybe but –”

“You nearly made Miko cry today!” Radek snaps. “And you’ve been pushing too hard on Simpson and Kavanaugh lately. You’re lucky you don’t find yourself out of job!”

“Well maybe if they would just perform like they’re supposed to –”

“See, that is what I’m talking about!” Radek exclaims. “You treat them like that. You avoid me. You do anything you can to avoid actually communicating with people! How do you expect me to think it would be any different with you?”

And with that, Radek shoves Rodney away from him. Rodney looks a bit surprised and starts to say something, but Radek stops him.

“Rodney; it was just infatuation, nothing else. So don’t bother.” Radek lies.

All Rodney does is blink at that and then scowl and stomp away over to his desk. Radek watches as he angrily throws his things into a pile. And when Rodney storms from the lab, Radek gets a sinking feeling that he just hurt Rodney. And it’s just more than Rodney’s pride that’s hurt.

__________________________________________________________

The subsequent week is nothing short of hell. Radek wasn’t an idiot; he could see that all the lines of communication between him and Rodney were battened down, trying to avoid the brewing, and imminent, storm. 

The other department members could sense it, and didn’t dare say anything about it. And Radek really can’t blame them; they are just trying to save their necks in this whole mess. The tension between him and Rodney could be cut with a blunt piece of scrap metal, it’s that thick.

But it’s the last day of the week, and what doesn’t surprise Radek is that everyone clears out of the lab as soon as their experiments are done. All Radek had to do was wait long enough and he eventually gets the lab to himself. When it’s just him here in these hours, the lab is a quiet little haven aside from his quarters.

And he uses the time to actually be productive; it also helps that Rodney is nowhere in the vicinity. He actually works non-stop and only looks up at the clock when he’s done. And it’s a good thing that he finished when he did, since digital readout of the clock is now saying 0300. Rodney will come stomping in any moment now. And Radek would really rather be somewhere else when Rodney comes stomping.

He checks to make sure everything is put away at his workstation. Then Radek tucks his laptop under his arm and heads for the door.

But then the door slides open, and there stands Rodney. Rodney in a rumpled uniform, with a faint shadow of stubble, and with an expression of hell-bent determination doesn’t help keep Radek’s libido down. Rather, it’s having a very acute opposite effect.

Radek moves to slip past, but Rodney blocks him. He can’t stop the flash of annoyance and a scowl comes to Radek’s face.

“Stop Rodney.”

“You,” Rodney says accusingly. “Have been driving me crazy for the past week.”

“Not my problem it bothered you,” Radek says dismissively.

“Yes, it’s your problem.” Rodney states in a tense voice. “So would you just do it already, before I screw up again and or you welsh out on me or decide otherwise.”

Radek doesn’t say anything for a moment. It sounded like there was an apology in there… in some twisted, backhanded way.

“What?” That’s all Radek can think of to say in reply.

“Just shut up and kiss me before I either screw up again or lose my nerve,” Rodney snaps. “And this isn’t exactly the time for Twenty Questions either.”

Radek looks more carefully at Rodney, and this time, he sees plenty instead of just the usual arrogance and blustering. He sees the defensive position of Rodney’s shoulders, the nervous manner that Rodney flexes his fingers in, and the way Rodney can barely meet his eyes for more than five seconds without that anxious and slightly fearful look in those blue eyes.

Radek can’t help but snort now. Only Rodney could apologize in this way about something he complicated when it could have been solved rather simply.

And now, Rodney has taken the snort the wrong way.

“Yeah, well fine, I half as expected as much,” Rodney grumbles. “Don’t you –”

Radek can’t help the smug smirk that’s on his mouth now. He places his laptop down on a tabletop before he says, “Will you shut up so I can kiss you?”

The rest of Rodney’s words evaporate at Radek’s statement. Radek rather enjoys the fact that he’s rendered Rodney speechless for a moment. But then Rodney just shuts his mouth, looking a bit hopeful.

Radek contemplates a gentle kiss. But now he can feel his heart rate increase and hear his breathing take on a slightly labored quality. Rodney seems to be suffering the same; Radek can hear Rodney’s breathing now, sounding strained and with a slight rasp, and see his pulse beating strongly at the jugular. Radek moves his eyes up a bit more and sees Rodney licking his lips and nibbling on them. All that tension that was there before has morphed from anger to, what Radek knows, desire.

“Why are you putting me through this hell?” Rodney suddenly demands. “Just –”

Radek interrupts that sentence by kissing Rodney. Those lips and tongue still move, but in surprise, before responding.

It is a bit surprising to Radek to see up close how hungrily Rodney kisses. It was almost as if Rodney couldn’t get enough, needs it more than that Wraith drug he was high on to escape from Ford’s goons. He can feel the rasp of Rodney’s stubble against his face, and that snarky tongue making him breathless and sending all the right messages to different parts of his body. It also doesn’t help that all his blood seems to be rerouting from other parts of him and directly down to his cock and groin.

And Rodney’s hands, they’re insistent; one is holding Radek’s face, as if he needs to anchor the kiss somehow with something other than lips and tongue. And Radek can feel Rodney’s other hand, already beneath his jacket and trying to get underneath a shirt that’s tucked into pants. All Radek can think of is getting away from those hands; if Rodney’s hand manages to get into his pants, Radek has decided to not hold himself responsible for anything that might result from touching and or over-stimulation. It wasn’t bad enough that Rodney is kissing him to within an inch of his life, but if Rodney does manage to get below the belt, then Radek knows that they won’t be leaving the lab for a bit more.

Radek backs up until he hits the wall and can go no further. But Rodney isn’t letting him escape. In fact, Rodney is pressing him against the wall, their bodies now flush. Radek can feel Rodney move against him, again insinuating a knee between his legs. And he can feel Rodney’s half-hard erection digging into his hip. Radek tries to move away, but all he manages to do is rub his own half-hard cock against Rodney’s thigh.

Rodney presses in a bit closer and Radek just opts to give in; he won’t fight it this time. There’s a wall against his back and one very insistent Rodney in front of him: he’s not going anywhere soon. Radek slides a hand down to Rodney’s ass and grips tightly, pulling Rodney in closer to him as he rocks his hips against Rodney’s thigh.

“Oh holy hell,” Rodney gasps when he pulls away from the kiss.

Radek’s other hand goes directly for Rodney’s groin, eliciting a hitched, almost strangled sound from Rodney. Radek knows he got the advantage now and he’s not about to relinquish it. His back may be against the wall, but if he moves quickly and surely, it will only be a matter of minutes before Rodney’s too incomprehensible to say much of anything.

“This is what you wanted the entire week?” Radek asks as his hand finds Rodney’s clothed cock.

Rodney seems to respond to the sly tone in Radek’s voice, and manages a nod of his head. Radek rubs the palm of his hand against Rodney’s cock slowly, twisting his hand slightly. A heady rush surges through Radek as Rodney moves his hips with a needy little whimper.

“You’re teasing,” Rodney gasps finally.

Radek doesn’t reply, feeling Rodney’s hand finally come in contact with his skin. It feels like Rodney’s fingers are on fire and they’re creating fiery trails as they move across his belly and then upwards. When Rodney’s fingers find a nipple and start playing with it, Radek can’t stop his breath from hitching. Or the sharp desire that courses through him as Rodney tweaks and rolls it.

Radek doesn’t waste any more time, undoing the zip and slipping his hand past Rodney’s underwear. His fingers find a smear on the cloth and a slippery head. An almost pained groan comes from Rodney. All Radek does is wrap his fingers around the head, smearing the precome against his fingers and then sliding his hand down.

Something unintelligible comes from Rodney’s lips before Radek finds himself being kissed once more. Though it shouldn’t be referred to as ‘being kissed’; what it should really be called is, ‘a labial assault.’ He can hear Rodney’s harsh breaths and knows that his own mouth tomorrow will look a bit red and puffy from the sheer force that Rodney’s putting into this.

But it’s not unwelcome and Radek is kissing back just as hard. He can draw this out, drive Rodney absolutely crazy. Only he won’t; Radek wants to get to the end almost as much as Rodney. When the hand on Radek’s face leaves, he has an inkling of where it’s going. But it’s too hard to think with Rodney playing with a nipple and moving his thigh.

Radek pulls away from Rodney’s lips when that hand slips past his waist, undoes the zip of his pants and goes right for his erection. Rodney’s grip is tight and sure and Rodney isn’t going to waste any time. Radek presses his head against the wall as Rodney’s hand starts moving a bit erratically, sending sharp jabs of sensation through Radek’s body.

Rodney ducks his head in and kisses Radek once more. A groan comes up from Radek’s mouth and he can feel the tension in his belly tighten, becoming taut and drawn tight. Another minute of this and Radek knew he would snap, go hurtling right to orgasm.

“Rodney,” Radek manages to speak around Rodney’s insistent lips. “Stop, I’m going to –”

“That’s what I want to see,” Rodney says, his voice strained and harsh from lack of air. “I… I want to see you.”

Radek wasn’t expecting something that heartfelt or direct from Rodney at all. His hand stops for a moment and he just looks at Rodney. When Rodney draws back and looks at him, Radek knows he serious. He starts moving his hand once more, and Rodney’s thrusting into it gently. Radek glances down and looks at Rodney’s cock in his hand; the head is smeared with precome and is dark red, as if it’s ready to burst.

“Radek…”

Rodney’s voice makes Radek look back up. This time, Rodney doesn’t move in to kiss him; all Radek is looking at is Rodney’s eyes, with those hands on his cock.

The tension in Radek’s belly breaks and the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes and sees the vivid burst of colors behind his eyelids is Rodney’s blue eyes. His grip on Rodney’s cock, tightens, squeezes and he can vaguely make out some breathless rush of words.

His body feels like it’s rushing towards something, but there’s still the hardness of the wall anchoring him down. And when Radek finally comes back down from orgasm, he sags back against the wall, his grip on Rodney’s cock relaxing.

Radek can hear the deep breaths that Rodney is taking, and he can feel the come on his fingers. It takes a few minutes before he gets his breath back and feels like his mind has reassembled itself.

“How do your puny hands manage to grab something so tight?” Rodney asks as he takes his hand from Radek’s cock.

Somehow, Radek isn’t surprised that Rodney’s usually abrasiveness is back. But he wasn’t expecting anything warm and fuzzy from Rodney afterwards.

“Exercise.” Radek replies as he pulls his hand back.

He looks at the smear of come on his hand, pearly white in the light of the lab and in streaks. When he glances up at Rodney, there’s a questioning look in those blue eyes. Finally Rodney moves, grabbing a cloth and moving it towards Radek’s hand.

Radek moves his hand out the way. He looks at Rodney as he brings the hand to his mouth and licks some of it off a fingertip.

“Well?” Rodney asks after a few moments.

All Radek opts to do is shrug and take the cloth to wipe his hand clean before doing up his pants. Rodney looks miffed and takes the cloth when he’s done, doing the same. Radek doesn’t say anything when Rodney stuffs the cloth in his pocket, and then looks at Radek.

“Well, um…” Rodney trails off.

And it isn’t surprising that Rodney’s social awkwardness comes rushing right back into place. And Radek can plainly see that Rodney has opted to stare at his chest rather than continue talking.

“Come,” Radek says as he tugs down his shirt down. He starts for the door. “We’ll go get some coffee. Maybe talk later?”

“Talk?” Rodney doesn’t look too thrilled at that prospect.

Radek nods his head. “You talk very well with your mouth, hands and eyes. They say what you can’t.”

“Oh.” Rodney pauses for a moment. “That’s… nice.”

Radek also isn’t surprised to see Rodney perk up a bit at that. Maybe now, it won’t be so bad working at 0300 in the lab.

__________________________________________________________


End file.
